J'attends
by Billy Stone
Summary: "Un verre de blanc à la main, une clope au bec et le clavier sous les yeux, j'attends. C'est comme ça, je ne suis bon qu'à attendre." Entre les hôpitaux, les gestes impossibles et un frère malade, une famille qui se perd, un un enfant ayant grandit trop vite qui n'y croit plus.Et c'est comme ça, c'est tout.


**Auteur:** Billy Stone

**Bêta:** Kimi-ebi quand jelui aurais envoyé pour qu'elle le corrige

**Pairing:** vague Naru/Sasu mais centré sur Sasuke et sa famille.

**Musique:**Society d'Edie Vedder

**Résumé:** "Un verre de blanc à la main, une clope au bec et le clavier sous les yeux, j'attends. C'est comme ça, je ne suis bon qu'à attendre." Entre les hôpitaux, les gestes impossibles et un frère malade, une famille qui se perd, un un enfant ayant grandit trop vite qui n'y croit c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

**Blabla de l'auteur:** Inspiré de faits réels. Version non corrigés. Et j'envoie les langues de putes se faire chier parce que ce soir je suis avec ma bouteille et ma clope et que j'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de merde, alors si vous voulez me dire "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là avec tes conneries de dépressive mal écrites" et bien passé votre chemin, je suis pas d'humeur à vous entendre.

**A vous,**

Vous que je ne connais pas.

Lecteurs.

Je ne connais rien de vous, de votre histoire et je ne veux pas juger.

Mais si des dépressifs ou des suicidaires passent par ici, je n'aurais qu'une chose à vous dire.

Bouger votre putain de cul.

Ayez un peu plus les couilles de vous battre.

Oui,le monde est vilain et caetera mais bordel, on a sa merde mais y a du beau à côté!

Mettre fin à ses jours, essayer du moins c'est...

Vous savez, ce texte, il est inspiré de ma journée là.

La pisse, le fondant, l'ambulance.

Ma journée du 29 octobre et si vous voulez tout savoir, il est 19h58, j'en suis à mon deuxième verres et j'ai arrêté de compter les cigarettes.

Alors je vous le dis.

Vivez.

C'tout.

Y a rien d'autre à dire.

Oublier votre merde et continuer.

Car c'est ça, la seule vérité immuable à savoir.

**B.S**

* * *

Un verre de blanc à la main, une clope au bec et le clavier sous les yeux, j'attends. C'est comme ça, je ne suis bon qu'à attendre.

Certains me disent que j'attends la mort, mais ils peuvent tous aller se faire royalement et joyeusement foutre.

Je n'attends ni la mort ni la vie, j'attends c'est tout.

Pas de signes divins ou extraterrestres.

Juste ma bouteille de vin, ma clope et mon ordi.

Quand on entend mon histoire, on me dit fort.

Ou bien mort en sursis.

Je m'en fous.

J'ai pas besoin d'un Dieu ou d'espoir ou une merde du genre.

J'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise qu'on me soutienne ou qu'on pense à moi.

C'est ça, envoyez moi votre amour comme aide, je me torcherais le cul avec.

Allons, je suis médisant.

Vos attentions me touchent.

Mais sont inutiles.

Tu sais, j'ai abattus toutes mes catres. Plus de joker, d'as ou de derniers tours dans je ne sais quel sac.

J'ai lancé les dés, fais ma mise.

Tout est mit sur la table et je contemple mon jeu mis à nu.

C'est à son tour de jouer.

Moi je patiente un verre de blanc à la main, une clope au bec et le clavier sous les yeux.

Quinze ans, déjà alcoolique, fumeur et atteint du syndrome de l'écrivaillon raté et merdique.

Hourra! Trinquons ensemble!

Je me resservirais bien un verre mais la bouteille est trop loin.

Plus de reggae à fond la caisse, plus de rock ou de musique pour dépressifs.

Juste Society d'Eddie Vedder en fond.

Une envie de campagne, de balade, de ciel bleu et de soleil.

Manque de pot chéri, c'est l'hiver et ça se les caille dehors.

Alors je patiente.

C'est à son tour de jouer.

Mais il ne veut pas.

Il est trop fatigué.

Il est malade.

Ce matin, j'ai du nettoyer sa pisse sur son matelas.

Laver ses draps et son pyjama.

M'acheter un paquet de clopes et me maintenir occupé pour ne pas y penser.

Comme d'habitude, je me suis retrouvé seul.

Pas grave, y a ma bouteille dans le coin.

Sa chambre puait l'urine.

Parait que quand t'essaies de te tuer avec des médocs, ta vessie lâche.

Il aurait du se renseigner avant, ça aurait éviter toute cette dégueulassité.

Pensez-vous qu'une personne qui essaie de se suicider mais se rate meurt tout de même un peu?

Ca doit être environ sa sixième tentatives, sans compter la scarification et la boulimie.

Combien de part de lui-même a-t-il déjà perdu?

Vais-je un jour retrouver mon frère?

Je ne demande pas grand chose.

Je me fous de la fortune et du bonheur parfait.

je veux juste aller au cinéma, petit-déjeuner au lit, se balader en ville, parler, rire.

Avec eux.

Je ne veux pas grand chose...Enfin je crois.

Il a faillit y rester.

j'ai vu les ambulanciers l'emmenés.

Il était groggy et m'a jeté un vague regard, tremblant de froid dans son pyjama blanc et son sweet-shirt kaki.

Maman courrait dans tous les sens, n'a pas eu le temps de me dire aurevoir et est partie en catastrophe avec eux.

Moi, je vidais le lave-vaisselle.

Ce putain de lave-vaisselle.

Society, tu me déprimes tant.

Mais que lui as-tu fais?

Que lui avez-vous fais?

Que lui ai-je fais...?

Est-ce ma faute?

J'ai entendu du bruit dans la cuisine et je l'entendais fouillé.

Mais j'étais dans les bras de Naruto, avant qu'il ne parte en Hollande.

Dix jours loin de lui.

Alors je profitais de sa présence.

Et je n'ai pas porté attention à mon frère.

Puis ma mère et moi avont mangé un poulet rôti en regardant "Les quatre fantastiques et le surfeur d'argent".

On a essayé de le réveiller mais il dormait profondément.

Depuis sa sortie de psychiatrie, il est tout le temps fatigué, alors on l'a laissé dormir.

Puis le matin.

Maman qui entre dans ma chambre, pâle,plus que d'habitude.

"Sasuke, peux-tu aller chercher des oranges pour faire du jus puis venir m'aider à nettoyer le matelas d'Itachi? Il a essayé de se suicider et sa vessie a lâché, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on va pouvoir le réccupérer."

Qui? Le matelas...? Ou lui?

Hein, maman?

Maman j'ai peur.

J'ai peur qu'un jour il n'y ait plus d'Itachi.

Maman.

Maman.

Tu as l'air si fatiguée?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi nous?

Qu'avons-nous fait?

Nous ne sommes qu'une famille normale.

Maman...

Maman.

Puis les ambulanciers et caetera.

Et maintenant il est 19h36.

Je ne sais pas quand ils rentreront.

S'ils rentreront ensemble ou non.

Alors je contemple mon verre vide et mon paquet de cigarettes.

Naruto est déjà en Hollande et je ne peux pas lui parler.

Mes amis sont tous partis ou occupés.

Je me sens con ce soir...

* * *

Je n'ai pas pleuré.

Etrangement, on aurait pu imaginer une effusion de larmes, des cris et de la colère.

La colère est là...

Enfin, je crois.

Je suis comme anesthésié.

J'ai cusiné un fondant au chocolat qui n'est pas fondant, un cookie cramé et je me rappelle que nous aurions du manger des côtelettes d'agneau -pour mon anniversaire.

Elles seront périmées demain.

Y a-t-il une date d'expiration pour une vie, une famille?

_Désolé mais votre date d'expiration est dépassé._

Et une balle dans la tête.

Fuck off.

Juste parce que j'ai envi d'être vulgaire.

* * *

Je détestais être seul le dimanche. Ma mère était absente presque toute la semaine, et nos conversations se réduisaient au strict minimum, pour éviter les pourtant inévitables confrontations.

Ma mère et moi étions deux étrangers qui se connaissaient très bien, qui savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient se supporter et qui étaient donc amener à s'aimer mal, à s'aimer en silence.

Mais le week-end, elle partait voir mon frère en hôpital psychiatrique, me laissant notre appartement à deux étages -et le ménage- pour moi seul.

Je passais le vendredi soir dans le salon, regardant ces sacro-saintes série américaines débiles, bourrant mon crâne d'adolescent, ma mère dans sa chambre, regardant la plupart du temps la dite série.

Il y a toujours eu ce silence entre nous. Ce geste entamé mais incomplet, ce geste espéré mais infaisable.

Il n'y avait qu'un lourd silence plein de reproches et de "je t'aime".

Et le petit matin venu, ma mère partait aux alentours de huit heures, m'ayant réveillé et crié dessus pour une quelconque raison au préalable. Je restais donc seul le samedi.

Je passais ce jour souvent dehors, voyant moult amis, m'ennuyant, me sentant mal, riant quand même.

Puis, forcément, l'un de ces amis dormait chez moi.

Un moment le plus souvent exquis, entre amis -rares étaient les fois où l'un des représentant du genre féminin dormait chez moi-, parfois avec nostalgie, souvent avec joie puis peine puis joie.

Nous parlions, cuisinions, fumions cigarettes sur cigarettes, buvions aussi, puis venait l'incontournable comédie romantique nullissime qui nous faisait rire aux larmes, puis à nouveau nos voix dans l'obscurité de ma chambre.

Mais le matin vient toujours, et tous finissaient par partir.

Le dimanche donc.

Dans ma foutue ville, le dimanche était le plus souvent un jour gris et lourd, au bord de la pluie, à l'extrémité du soleil.

Un jour parfois chaud parfois glacial.

Un jour de solitude, de dépressurisation de cette chère cavité contenant mon cerveau atrophié.

Un jour de vide, de larmes invisibles et de cris internes.

Alors j'avais ma propre technique, pour me sentir moins seul, moins vide, moins triste.

La télévision diffusait des chaîne musicals aux sonorités pop et sans nul talent.

L'ordinateur était branché sur mon compte hotmail et diverses fictions pour passer le temps.

Mon itouch, branché à une sono, gueulait des musiques parfois déprimantes, parfois d'une joie factice.

Toutes les lumières étaient allumées, mon téléphone ne me quittait pas, et je m'efforçais de rire seul pour me remonter le moral.

Un échec.

Tout ces artifices ne faisait pas partir cet étrange sentiment de vide mêlé à un profond désarrois, à une immense tristesse qui me maintenait ainsi plusieurs jours durant, et ce, à partir du dimanche.

A la fois envie d'être entouré, et envie d'être seul.

Contradiction et insertitude.

Cet état ne me laissait parfois jamais en paix.

Puis ma mère rentrait aux alentours de vingt heure. Elle s'asseyait sur le canapé avec son meilleur ami, j'ai nommé le téléphone. Je me faisais royalement ignoré pendant une heure et demi.

Et lorsque le désir de parler c'était totalement évaporé de ma conscience, elle s'adressait enfin à moi.

Too late.

Try again.

Mais maman ne "tryera" pas.

Maman est occupée.

Maman n'est plus là.

Maman t'as laissé dans un appartement un dimanche.

Et elle n'est jamais revenue.

Je n'ai jamais aimé le dimanche.

Je n'ai jamais aimé les grandes surfaces.

je n'ai jamais aimé Noël.

Et j'ai une véritable aversion pour ces saloperies de dimanche (ce qui mérite que je le répète après l'avoir dit plus haut).

* * *

J'aime ma mère pourtant.

Mieux, je la respecte.

Comme dans cette chanson de Francis Cabrel, ma mère a vu toutes les guerres et porte dans ses yeux d'innombrables marques.

Ma mère a supporté une mère suicidaire.

Ma mère plie sous le poid d'un fils suicidaire à son tour.

A croire que c'est communicatif et immuable.

De génération en génération.

ce n'est pas tombé sur moi.

Sûrement grâce à mes penchants alcoolique, fumeur et artiste tourmenté.

En tout cas, c'est ça qui m'a sauvé.

* * *

Quand mon frère est sorti d'hospi, j'ai cru que tout cela changerai.

Que ce geste se réaliserait, que nous serions heureux.

Heureux.

Tsss.

Le bonheur nous est interdit faut croire.

Parce qu'on se retrouve encore une fois comme des cons, baisés par la vie.

Dommage.

* * *

Mais merde bordel, je comprends pas, je comprends pas...

* * *

Alors, un verre de blanc à la main, une clope au bec et le clavier sous les yeux, j'attends. C'est comme ça, je ne suis bon qu'à attendre.

Et nous verrons bien ce qui se passera...

* * *

Alors, un verre de blanc à la main, une clope au bec et le clavier sous les yeux, j'attends. C'est comme ça, je ne suis bon qu'à attendre...

J'attends...

Combien de temps encore avant l'expiration?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez haïs ce texte car il est à vomir.

J'espère que vous avez envie de me cracher à la gueule toute votre colère.

J'espère que vous avez envie de voir des potes et rire un bon coup.

J'espère que vous savez maintenant, combien votre vie est importante.

Et, j'espère, que malgré tout, ce texte n'a pas été trop pitoyable et dramatique.

Alcooliquement,

**B.S**


End file.
